Emily's Gold
by aRomantic
Summary: A continuation of Emily's Quest. Why didnt LMMontgomery continue this series ? It had everything going in it for a full fledged series. Any, here is sa start of what might have been. Do give me your feedback in your words - and your ideas too.
1. Default Chapter

Are You suprised ?

CHAPTER 1

"Isn't dusk the most beautiful part of the day ?" asked Emily Byrd Starr of her companion, who seemed to be in the midst of bliss with a dreamy expression his face, eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips. He did not reply - and Emily didn't expect any. She continued to stare at the sky which was gradually changing colour from a tinge of red to purple. The sun was more or less obscure from view its job for the day over. And what a lovely "Good bye for the day" wish was being given by the sky. The chaotic cries of the birds filled the air. What a happy, delightful air dusks have !

I daresay that the dusk, for all its loveliness, would have evoked no such feelings of happiness in Emily a few days ago. Indeed, Emily remembered little now, of all those months and years of despair, when she felt to be existing more in death than in life. Yet, there had been something which had perked her up, which had aided her through those torturous days. Something which kept her smiling even as she was in the depths of misery. She had managed to brave through hose days with the outlook of a Murray, a pride which seemed to be part of her blood now. Indeed, she was, she felt, better prepared for the remainder of the travel on the Alpine Path that lay before her. Yes, the Alpine Path was still clear in her mind and perhaps, it was this clarity that had rescued Emily from the mental torture that romantics fall into. 

Emily's Alpine Path was the seek of Rainbow Gold - she had been in search of it from her earliest days. The ambition to write, a love for words - a feel for words had been her gift. She had added to it the mystic of nature, of magic, of love.. no, those were not God-given talents. She had picked them up during those nights under the stars , whence she used to gaze at them and wonder the may, beautiful things that they represented to her mind, from those friendly childhood pranks, plans and squabbles, from the first pangs of mysterious love, from the despair and pleasure it afforded. Each had further nurtured her inborn feel for words - in a way that she could put on paper her feelings with enviable ease. And it was her joy to find words gushing out through the pen her very thoughts and feelings. Yes, that is indeed a very enviable gift - as all writers would testify.

She felt Teddy's hand take her palm lightly in his. With a smile, she pulled her hand away saying "I thought you were into dreamland, Sir."

"I was Emily - but rather call it Paradise." He looked at her, as she loved him to look at her. She could see herself in his eyes, as she could not see herself elsewhere. There was a purity there which had always attracted her and placed in her a firm belief in _her _love for him. It had seemed years and years when she finally learnt of his reciprocal. "We derive all our resources from it Emily. All the paintings which I do - I see them in my dreams, or my Paradise first. Oh, there is so much more that my hands itch to do. So many colours to paint - so many thoughts to draw. Isn't it a glorious feeling to know that you can actually DO what you can imagine ? It is a lovely feeling Emily - a really gratifying feeling."

"Yes - I know Teddy." She said to him softly. This was another reason why she loved to be with Teddy - they seemed to exist in the same world. She could understand his words as no one else could - and he could comprehend her ecstatic flows into her world of magic and romance, where everyone else seemed to either pooh-pooh or smile without actually understanding her. 

"That is a joy. I think of a magic tale in the middle of the night - and the pleasure which you get as you see the whole new world of fantasy unfold almost right before you and you seem to have every word to describe the whole thing. Yes, it is a delightful feeling, Teddy."

Teddy smiled, and looked at the fast darkening sky. "We would have a lovely life wouldn't we Emily ?"

"Yes , yes we would." she replied, looking at him with her eyes flowing with tenderness.

Frederick Kent, known in and around Blair Water as Teddy Kent, was an artist - a painter he was one by birth, by soul. That he had found a kindred soul in Emily gladdened his heart during his childhood, which had otherwise been repressed by the jealous love of his mother. It was only with Emily and with their teacher and mentor Mr. Carpenter's encouragement that he had begun to flower his talents. And finally, his mother had been made to allow him to display his talents to the world. It was when he had matured and saw ahead a period of separation from Emily when he realized her significance in his life - so it but natural that she gradated from becoming "the sweetest girl" to his precious love. Unattainable love, he had once thought it to b. For, he was only too aware of his position in life when compared with the Murrays and with no encouragements forthcoming her, he had decided his to be a love-in-thought. Misunderstandings had been galore. But today, as the first starts began to appear on the sky, they seemed to matter not a thing. All that mattered was she was beside him - as a lover. He looked at her fondly - as she seemed to be staring at nothing. And in a whisper said, "Come, let us walk back now. Its much too late."

She nodded - and brought herself up. She was sure that a few words would be forthcoming from Aunt Elizabeth regarding this late arrival . But she knew Aunt Elizabeth fairly well by now - and knew how to spare words with her.

*

She walked into New Moon, to see Cousin Jimmy giving a final look at his garden. He seemed to know every grass that grew in that patch of land, as he knew his own hand. Not a weed escaped his sight - and he was fiercely proud of his garden. Emily had shared many a happy summer days here, helping him to remove the weeds, to plant the new roses. The bushes at the corner seemed to be garnering his attention, for it was there that he was staring fixedly when Emily laid her hand on his shoulder. He came to with start. "Why dear Puss, you brought me back to earth."

"Everyone seems to be dreaming today. Teddy was deep into his dreams when I left him."

"Was he now !" and with a chuckle, Cousin Jimmy continued "Well, my girl, there is a difference between us. That boy dreams and then works, while I first work and then dream. I always said that boy would go far - because he could see his dreams as clearly as I have seen no one else." He turned around looked at her closely, "And you are happy, aren't you pussy ?"

"Oh Cousin Jimmy", she said putting her arms around him and her head on his shoulder, "I am. As much as I could possibly be."

"Well now - that I can guess. The way you have been making yourself miserable the last year and more. I knew you were not fully here. Never asked you why though - never like to ask that of anyone. Everyone has their grief in this world - there is no person who has experience only happiness. And every soul must learn to pick their grief themselves. I daresay that had you told me your heart a couple of years ago, you would have been an old main and a mother of two by now. But then, you didn't - and we had you longer. And you have written your first great book - you are growing up in the world. Ae - as I always like to think, its all for the best."

"Yes. I know what you mean Cousin Jimmy.". 

As the final cries of the birds died down and the sky was alight with the twinkle of the stars, the moon a faded thing behind a think bunch of clouds, Emily felt a wholesome peace within herself. The sky never ceased to haunt her 0 what mysteries, what unknown lands existed there amidst all the darkness. The beauty o f the night sky is unparalleled in nature. It creates such an aura of beauty and seems to wash away the impurities of the soul leaving you clean and pure. Emily always closed her eyes after a while - it was much too dazzling. A few minutes later the two walked into the house.

*

Dinner was quiet that night at New Moon. Aunt Elizabeth did not bother to reprimand Emily on her late arrivaland Aunt Laura had always been a spectator at the table. After dinner, as she was on her way up to her room, Aunt Elizabeth called her into her room. 

"Here is some well-meant advice coming my way." thought Emily as she made her way to her Aunt's room. As ever, the room was dark - and with no fire to warm up the night. She found her Aunt knitting furiously. She was asked to take her seat by the window. This was conveyed with a nod of the head rather than words. 

"Well - so are you happy at last ?"

"Good heavens, the whole world seems to think me temperamental all over" she thought as she replied "Yes I am Aunt Elizabeth."

"So I gather. Haven't heard you laugh as well for the past months."

"No indeed, Aunt Elizabeth. And well you know that I never plummeted to the depths of despair. I confess that I was not _always_ happy, yet I was _always apparently _happy."

"Ha - when happiness abounds, the past smiles too."

"Perhaps it does, Aunt Elizabeth. But the past certainly has much greater smiles of mine than tears, over the past that you refer to."

"Never knew a pig-headed one like you - but perhaps I do. Which is what I wanted you here for Emily. Have you ever heard of a Felicity Murray ?"

"Murray ? No - I have never heard of her, Aunt Elizabeth. Was she one of us?"

"She was for a while. For a while. She lived in New Moon during her younger days. She was a good deal younger than me - she was one of the daughters of my GreatUncle Jonathan Murray. You wouldn't have heard of him - he was an outcast. But he was well liked by my Great Grandfather - and she was made to join us. It was a good time we spent together- she was a bit like you. Proud - always lost in dreams. And my word, she could get into scrapes. Anyway, it was in her twenty second year that Charles Goldwin arrived out of nowhere in Blair Water. Till then, she had remained completely unaffected by anything. There was John Lawrence out towards Shrewsbury who had always lurked after her. And made her any number of proposals - but she was never interested in any of them. Then came this Goldwin - and seemed to have swept her off her feet. And lo, by the end of the summer, they were married and she had left Blair Water for good. We received letter for a while from her - and after a few months, they stopped. We heard that she had born a son - little more. It was a good four years later that one of father's city friends let us know that the Goldwin had deserted his house and family and had gone to Far East for business. And when there was no letter from him for a good year, she was broken hearted. Her pride did not allow her to return to us - and she could not live there. She suffered - and by the end of that year, died. What happened to her son, noone know. Anyway - I hope you see why I say this to you Emily."

Emily was silent for a while. She could not really know why Aunt Elizabeth had poured out this tale for her. "Are you saying - warning me to be not too happy ?"

Aunt Elizabeth looked at her from over her spectacles. "Might be. But I know you have sufficient sense in you to keep your head in place. The heart is well and good. You like that boy above healf - and from what I have seen that boy, he likes you more than he thinks he does. Make sure that whatever you do, there is a good mix of the head and the heart in it. You have had your affairs - but you were never there fully in any on them. You are here - and he is too - and I feel a sort of overflow somewhere. Make sure that it doesn't go over board."

Emily smiled at her Aunt and replied, "Oh Aunt Elizabeth, I am not a young girl any more. I am almost an old maid - I know my mind well enough. We do love each other as much as anybody can. But its not passion as you think it, Aunt Elizabeth. We do not see our marriage as an end of this love we share. There are other dreams we pursue. There are so many beautiful tales that want to be written - and he is always dreaming up ideas for his painting. We are both travelers on an Alpine Path - in search of Rainbow Gold. We knew always that we needed each other in that travel. But the travel alone has made us the stronger for the path that lies ahead of us - which we shall travel together. There is as much of mind here as there is heart, Aunt Elizabeth."

Her Aunt grunted before saying, "The way you carry on. I don't know what you speak most of the time. And Emily, I hope that marriage would serve to take you off your scribbles a bit."

"No indeed Aunt Elizabeth. I mean to write more - and more. I can never stop that. It runs in my very blood."

"Always the same. Anyway, there is another reason why I told u about Felicity." She again looked at Emily, who could almost see the eyes getting softer and softer, "Never make your pride stop you from home. This is your home Emily - and whatever happens in life, wherever you might be, always remember that this is a place that is always open to you." Were there tears in her eyes ? wondered Emily ,"I know I have some in mine". "There - I have said what I wanted to say. You may go to you room now. Good night."

Emily would have dearly loved to hug her Aunt for once - but with Aunt Elizabeth, there seemed to be a wall that covered her. This was impenetrable. 

"Good Night, Aunt Elizabeth" whispered Emily walking away to her room. As she seated herself by the window there and stared at the sky, she could feel the magic of Nature working on her again.

"Oh Lovely World" she whispered to herself, "whatever may I be - wherever I go - you are always with me. I shall never lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER - 2

**CHAPTER - 2**

** **

**Emily received Ilse's letter the next day. She had yet to write to her best friend since Teddy's return - for once, her gift for words failed her. Or rather, her courage failed her. She would admit this to none but her Jimmy-book. It was a great relief to find that she would not be required to break the ice.**

"So, it was you was it ?" began the letter abruptly, "Though I always had a sneaking suspicion about it, it never became full fledged simply because I had a faith in friendship - your friendship. You have betrayed this to the full. It .. why, I cant even think about it without a shout of rage. There I was - pouring my heart all out to you, and you sit there listening to me like the prim, hard, cold lady that you are, never bothering to bring me into your confidence. Yes, this certainly has been an eye-opener to me on the etiquette of friendship." So continued the letter, filled with complaints, bursts of anger and rage. 

Emily knew she deserved it all - and also that a reply was required to the letter. But whatever could she write ? She could certainly not justify herself - least of all to Ilse. The memories of the last few months - and years - came floating through as a bad dream. Had they been real ? Had such a time actually passed by her never to return ? But then, the time was not completely miserable. No indeed. There had been her books - her lovely tales which kept her company through her white nights. In this moment of her happiness, there was no question of her displeasing Ilse. Which is why Miss Starr spent the evening writing, reading and rewriting the long letter to Ilse. She posted off the letter before there could be any further thoughts about it. Further rereads would only serve to delay and ultimately hold back the letter completely.

*

"It's the most romantic thing in the world." sighed Aunt Laura, as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Foolhardy I call it. I thought her to have to have more sense than pride." retorted Aunt Elizabeth

"Aye, always told you. That one is really deep." reasserted Aunt Ruth. 

"Hrmph..I heard someone telling someone last week that Emily has blossomed as does a rose in spring."

"Oh" Ruth looking startled, "Whoever told you that ?"

"I have got my own .. methods" a shadow of smile at the corner of her lips was ruthlessly suppressed by Aunt Elizabeth. 

"I am sure that if Jim Baxter told you that I had told that to him, then you should know better, Elizabeth, than to go around believing the words of .. Baxters!!'

"Did I say that it was Baxter who told me ?"

"You didn't. But who else can it be ? Never can be trusted, the Baxters."

"Don't you worry. I shall never trust any of the Baxters, Ruth."

"Then you don't believe that I said it ?"

"Did you now ? Did I say that it was you who said it ?" this time the eyes twinkled amiably and Aunt Ruth knew she was fighting a losing battle and that there was no escape but complete surrender. No one could spare words with Elizabeth and come out the better. 

"All right. Yes, I did say it. She has turned out well. And it's a marvel that she is settling down well too. Never seen such a one like her. Thought she was to be one of us. A spinster all her life, when she could have had her pick. Its about time anyway for her to settle down. And what are you going to do about this house, Elizabeth ?"

"I have not given it too much thought as yet." In this, Aunt Elizabeth was not exactly honest. For, she had spent much of her time pondering over this. Whatever words she may see safe to use to the world, to herself she was perfectly clear that she loved Emily as much as she could love anyone. And seeing in Emily the same attachment to new Moon which she herself ha possessed at a similar age, desired greatly that the house pass on to her. But the Murray tradition was very clear on that. The New Moon house passeddown to the males of the family and Uncle Edward's son, Anthony who had once been an Emily suitor himself, was next in line for that. She must have a word with Edward sooner rather than later.

*

Later that day, Aunt Elizabeth ordained that the wedding take place not later than August the end - "That girl might yet change her mind", she said. This was not at all disagreeable to Teddy - "better sooner than later" was his worldly wisdom. But for all her willingness and pleasure, there was something which nagged Emily's heart. 

"Isn't it a bit too soon ?" she asked Teddy as they walked that evening through the Rose Valley.

Teddy looked at her searchingly for a moment, then with a sudden look of hardness said, "Emily - if you do have .. any .. any sort of .. well, reservations.. aboutthis - well, do tell me _now. I don't want to know about it .. at the altar. Please don't make me go through that sort of .. thing again."_

Emily grasped him by the arm tightly -"Teddy..". He looked at her, her eyes - the tears just about being held back. One who has experienced the eloquence of silence need hardly be told the thousands of words that are spoken, or rather exchanged, in the few seconds by the eyes. Pens can do no justice to them. Suffice to say that at the end of those very few seconds, Teddy had been rid of the sudden dread that had crept into his hear, and Emily was .. satisfied. He put his arm around her, she hid her face under his and thus they stood for a few moments, enveloped in the timelessness that surrounds such beautiful moments of our lives.

She was not sure herself as to this desire for a delay in the wedding. What was there to stop her ? And she had no doubt that she wanted to be with Teddy forever - then why this apprehension ?It was when she had pondered over it through that night that it came to her that the desire germinated from a dread of leaving Blair Water - leaving New Moon, a place where she knew herself, where she could identify herself. She was familiar with every star that peeked out every night at her from the sky, with every tree that caressed her as she sat under them, the wind which blew across the land whispering to her the magic of lands beyond. Separation from such good friends was painful. And bound for a place where quebec heaters replaced fireplaces, where automobiles blared the air such that the wind was inaudible. Yes, she did dread it.

But Emily Starr was a strong creature - and proud too. She had faced heavier odds than this. There would be Teddy with her, and remember, she had borne two years with Aunt Ruth. 

"Every moment in life is an experience." she wrote in her diary that night, "Take every experience you can. It only adds to what you can write. Though there is a part of me which dreads seperation from New Moon, there is another me, the me on the Alpine Path, who is as excited as a child about the experience ahead. What mysteries lie beyond ? Isnt time like a great Conductor ? A conductor of dreams. You never know what the next note would be. It is an eternal mystery. And that is just what makes life such an adventure - and a thrill. There are other worlds to which I must dart - a little of the other worlds never hurts. New Moon is always there for me…"

*

June 29, 19-

"It was dusk again which has provided me with a writing flash today. As Teddy and I walked through the Rose Valley (a lovely patch of land a few yards down the Disappointed House - a name which we are yet to change. I had not seen this previously -shows what a lot there is discover in your own land. It's a place where beauty dances all day - the most beautiful roses grow there. I wonder who planted it. Aunt Elizabeth doesn't know. ) and we were chatting about our antics of childhood, filled with long sighs and nostalgic stares into the setting sun. It struck me all of a sudden how I had always wanted to grow up fast when I was younger - and now, here we were yearning for the freedom and no-care of childhood. Isn't it a sort of paradox ? We are born, then when we spend the next twenty years or so waiting to grow, waiting to be older, then you start realizing that the childhood was not such a bad time after all - but time is irreversible. What would happen if things went in reverse ? How would it be if we remained children at heart ? What would the world be like ? The Rose Valley and this thought made the whole worldseem rosy - and then, I got the flash - and I had the tale all ready. 

I just had to get back to my desk - to my pen and paper. A hurried farewell was bidden to teddy, who beseeched me not to write myself out. And here I am - its dark now - and my story is all planned out. Its going to toil and toil for the next few days - but when you know where you are, and clearly see what you think, then there is no toil in writing out. Its just as easy as writing this page in the journal."

*

Emily was lost to the world for the next few weeks - she knew not nor was concerned about time. The outer world seemed to not exist for now. She had retired into the world she had seen for now. She filled pages and pages describing the world and its occupants, curious characters flowed in and out of the world. Some stayed long - some short - yet, they all lived.

Marriage was all forgotten for now. Teddy had dissuaded her aunts from disturbing her for now. Aunt Laura carried her food up to her room every day - a practice which received much condemnation from Aunt Elizabeth initially, who ordered that "the lady make her down to hr suppers". But when she found that this had no impact on the young lady, she reluctantly allowed Laura to continue the transportation of food upstairs. And when Teddy refused to obey her and take Emily out for a walk or something, she was much incensed. "That boy and Emily - heaven knows what sort of life that are going to lead together", she declared with a stern shake of her head. 

It was almost four weeks later that Emily put the final full stop on her tale with a log sigh,. A sigh of immense satisfaction. Ah, the joy of writing - and writing precisely what you think. She collected her manuscript, tied them securely, and sat with her head on her folded arms on the table. The joy of having written something you feel to be good, and knowing it to be so is known to the lucky author only. What a joy it is - knowing that every word that every word that has gone into the tale is what you have felt, and precisely what should be there. No amount of rewards or money can match such a feeling of fulfillment and as Emily sat so, she felt such a feeling run through her. When it so happens that your pen is directed by the words of others, when such a compromise is met, the writing becomes a compromise too. And the author becomes a "populist" rather than a "writer". There is a difference and a thin line that divides the two. 

It had been a good two weeks and more since she had seen Teddy - and it was some tension that she awaited his call fromthe Lofty John bushes that evening. There was a certain dread which refused to be quelled by her staunch denials - would Teddy take this writing of hers hard ? Somehow, she could not forget Dean all that easily. For him, she would have had to make a choice between him and her writing. Would Teddy demand such a sacrifice too ? 

"He certainly wouldn't , Emily-in-the-glass" she told her reflection in the mirror, which had been one of her confidants all these years, "he understands me perfectly. He knows what writing means to me - and he is an artist too. He certainly would not demand such a break."

Emily-in-the-glass smiled crookedly at her,"Oh. How are you so sure ? Yes, Teddy is an artist - but would he expect you to spend your time at your study or looking after his supper ? My dear lady, the climb on the Alpine Path is not as simple as you think it to be. Teddy may tolerate it - but do not expect his support. No husband likes to be a second to anything in his wife's life. But wives need not expect them to be of prime importance to their husbands. Such is the way of this world - however much you may dislike, you need to live here. Ah Emily, there is his call. I wish you all happiness dearie. But.."

With this rather pessimistic conscience did Emily step down to make her way to meet Teddy, whose familiar whistle sounded for the second time across the wind. 

He met her with a smile, which rather faded when he saw her rather tense pallor.HE stepped forward and took her arms in his - and with his voice as low as a whisper asked her, "Why Emily ? What's wrong ?"

She could find no words ready at hand to reply - she looked at the setting sun. The sky was again that darkening red - the magic had hardly an effect on her right now. But she knew that she had to rest her mind on this - she could not live knowing that he disliked her writing - and saw in it a means of her staying away from him. She could not live with that - "Teddy", she said firmly.

"Yes ?"

"Teddy - do..do you .. would you prefer me not to write ?" there it was out. She had removed a load from her heart - and it was with bated breath that she awaited his reply, with her eyes still on the faraway sun. 

Silence prolonged - for an eternity it seemed to her. 

"Emily" he whispered to her softly. She kept her eyes on the horizon - no, she could not have him look at her now. She knew she would have tears run out again. Why did he have this effect on her ? Elsewhere and at a later time alone, she knew she would be ashamed of her weakness. But with him..

"Please look at me, Emily."

She did - and looked into his eyes which had the same look which always made her heart beat faster. 

"I love you as you are, Emily" said he, positively whispering "I wouldn't want you to kill a part of you - for, that kills a part of me too. I know writing forms as much a part of your life as painting is mine - and Emily, I would rather you killed me than asking me to leave my art.", and taking her arms in his, with a smile "We aren't going to be an ordinary couple. We are going to be seekers of our dreams, Emily. We have our own dreams to chase. Only now, we have each other on the path to our dreams."

Thus it was that Teddy let her know that a union with him would not mean a divorce from _her art - and she knew she was the happiest lady in whole wide world. _

*

It was three days later, as she was making her final review of her "Time stands still" manuscript when she heard heavy steps on the stairs leading to her room, and before she could turn around, the door was slammed open and in walked Miss Ilse Burnley.

Now, those who are familiar with this rather formidable lady already are aware that she was one to be reckoned with. And those who are unfamiliar with her may take it from me that she was indeed so. There was little of the artistic softness in her - no Sir, she was made of the stern Burnley stuff. Her friendship with Emily, dating as it does from the earliest days of Emily at New Moon, had seemingly not softened her coarser nature. Emily's aunts could never be completely convinced that she was just the right company for Emily. But she was tolerable - at least, she was a Burley, not one of the Stove Pipes. Indeed, one of Ilse's favourite pastimes during their oh-oh-childhood had been to get into loud quarrels with Emily, shrieking every word she could think of and finally walk away hand in hand, laughing over what she had said. It had taken very little time for Emily to realize that there was no real hardness in Ilse, and she learnt to become deaf and mute when her friend moved into such a frame of mind. Yes, she was a typical hard woman – with all the softness of womanhood. But such a softness was the last thing that would strike the viewer if he beheld her now standing glowering in the doorway. She was tastefully attired – her black hair flowed over shoulders, the smart hat placed neatly on her head gave her an added appeal. 

"Why I-Ilse" said Emily at last.

"Don't you Why-Ilse me, Madam."

Emily, though feeling acutely uneasy, could not help feeling a gurgle of laughter run up her throat. Ilse strongly reminded her of an illustration she had seen of Snow White's cruel step mother as she stood before her magic mirror. She quelled her desire for laughter firmly, but pushing forward the armchair beside her, said in a rather shaky voice "Now why don't you just seat yourself here – and we can have a long, cozy chat."

"Long cozy chat !!!" shrieked Ilse, taking the offered seat nevertheless. "Emily Starr, I have come here to war and you had better give me your ears and listen."

This to Emily was as good as it could get. All their fights over the years had followed this very pattern. And as Ilse proceeded to unburden her heart with the most scathing comments, Emily sat looking ta her friend – and wondering how little time had touched Ilse as a person. She was more or less the same Ilse she had first met years earlier. The same impulsive manner of speech, the same warmth – or lack of it . She pondered deeper on this.

"I believe that I am the only person who has changed a lot since those carefree days of youth." She wrote in her diary that night,"Of course, I think Teddy has changed too – but not as much as me. He's certainlya lot quieter, doesn't laugh as much as he used to – nor as loud. The same applies to me too – only when I seat myself on my table, and ride into my dream world do I identify with the Me of some years earlier. Time has wrought changes in me- but not striking to the others. For, I have never been an Ilse-like free going creature. I have never been a laugher – always a smiler. I cannot pinpoint exactly where I have changed – but I have changed."

Her reverie was broken by the jerk which Ilse gave her hand as she asked, "Emily Starr, are you listening to me ?"

"Have I ever ?" was the infuriating replay.

"Emily, if you aren't the …"

"Now, now Ilse. Don't start all over again. You are write in every word you say -= I am vain, proud, undeserving of a friend like you – whatever you say.."

"Hmph..depend on you to take all the fun out of fun."

Emily laughed gaily and said," Well at least there, I have not changed at all."

"Oh Emily" cried Ilse as she hugged her friend, "just imagine – what if I had gone off and married him ! – never known about it. Good Lord, I can not bring myself to think of it. You have been the most foolhardy thing I have ever known. Why, if Perry hadn't met with that accident.."

"I am eternally indebted to Perry for meeting with that accident when he did." Laughed Emily, "I mustn't laugh. Poor Perry ! How is he now Ilse ?"

"He has no choice but to improve when someone like me is around to nurse him. Dr says that he would be up pretty soon – sooner than he ever dreamed. Now, where is your.."

A familiar whistle from Lofty John's bushes broke her sentence. Ilse glared at the window, "So that's him is it ? Never played me such a tune all his life. Now you just sit back here Emily Starr" pushing back her companion who had made to get up, "Let the boy make his way here. "

I am sure that you dear readers would hardly forget the last time Emily had not responded to that whistle – the only time in fact. The pain she had endured that night. She was not as tense now – and as the second play of whistle died down, she waited for him to come up. She heard the knock on the door, there – that was Teddy talking to Aunt Laura. Steps sounded on the stairway. Ilse scurried away and hid herself behind the door, placing a finger on her lips looked warningly at Emily. The door was open, and a polite knock was heard after which the door opened a bit further – "Ah Madam" said the speaker – and got no further. The next moment, to his great bewilderment, a strong pair of hands got hold of his coat by the front and dragged him in. 

"Wha…" he chanced to say – and was silenced when he met the cold eyes of Ilse Burlney. Eyes which held enormous fury – which burnt itself out to convey complete numbness and shock a moment later. 

Now, you would hardly need to be told that the poor gent, on whom this atrocity was committed, was not Mr. Frederick Kent at all. He was a short man – with very pleasant eyes, eyes which seemed to be filled with laughter. He was clean shaved, dark haired and his attire was to suggest a rather comfortable if not affluent living. 

To say that Ilse was shocked would be rather an understatement – and to say that Emily was laughing would be one too. She was close to hysterics – and she could hardly stop herself from laughing. The victim darted bewildered looks from one female to the other, and much resembled a rabbit caught in a trap. Into this rather reprehensible scene enters the intended victim. Teddy Kent walked in saying, "Now hasn't it been long since I have heard you laugh so.." and stopped as he saw Ilse Burnley still having the lapels of the coat of his friend in her arms. 

"Why Ilse. What.. have you been upto some mischief, old pal ?" he asked of the victim. A mumble and little more escaped the poor victim's lips. 

With a jerk, Ilse came back to earth – and left the coat at last. The gentleman made a quick study of his coat to ensure that no irreparable damage had been done to it. In spruts of laughter, Emily conveyed what had happened.

"Oh Sir, we are so sorry. You see – what you received wasto be Teddy's share. Please believe me – we.." and finding herself on the brink of another burst of laughter, covered her mouth in her arms again. Ilse continued, "We are so sorry Sir. This gent here was meant to get what you got. I … oh dear – I am really … so – so sorry Sir. I do hope you would realize…why Emily" she glared at her laughing companion, "why cant you give me help ?"

"Ah Madam", said the gent with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "Please do not apologize further. It was my pleasure – it is not everyday that I have my coat pulled so." Upon which he laughed, and Ilse looked most shocked. And before she started her apologies again, she was stopped. "I well understand Madam. You may perhaps not remember me. But as Teddy seems not to have any sense to introduce me .."

"Indeed not, James" said Teddy, who had seated beside Emily and was extracting with enormous difficulty the events leading upto the scene he had stepped into, "Ladies – if you could just calm yourself, Emily. Yes, that's better. Ladies, may I introduce a wonderful specimen of friendship and humanity, my very dear friend Mr James Mathew. James, meet my.. well, meet Miss Starr" upon which James bowed most graciously to her, "and your terroriser is Miss Burnley. "

"Ah – we stand in little need of further introductions, Frederick." Seeing another apology on its way, James said, "Oh please Madam – knowing Frederick, I well know that he deserves whatever you did – and more. Now as I have seemingly received what you did – you must ensure that you administer the _more appropriately" and guffawed again. The air became light – and he seemed an old friend. Within a few minutes, he was much on easy terms with both ladies and suggested a walk up the lovely hill he had seen when making his way to the house. There was no opposition to this – and the company made their out into the warm outside for their walk. _


	3. A Note from the Author

_

An Apology 

_   
Dear Kindred Spirits,   
  
It was after a long while that I landed up on this web-site yesterday - and felt most guilty - and pleased - at the repeated calls for continuation of this tale. I started this story immediately after completing "Emily's Quest" and I started it with a great aim - to provide those missing romantic touches which Miss Montgomery did not provide to the much-awaited union of Emily and Teddy. I felt much let-down by the rather tame way in which the book ended. My first aim was to provide some sort of romance to the couple - which is my very favourite in literature (well, maybe except Elizabeth Bennet and Darcy of "Pride and Prejudice").   
  
So once that initial urge passed, I tended to sit back and thought, "Here is a good story" - and found that I had the material to make this small start into a full-fledged story. I have been trying to set the plot right and clear in my mind - I do want to provide much more of Teddy and much more Emily, and so much more of them together. This is of course been a side hobby - my work has been so tumultous as to rob me of much of the time I allow to my hobbies. Hence the delay.   
  
But yesterday, I sat down and prepared the blue-print for the story - and I shall start off on the actual literature today forth. I do guarantee that the tale shall progress much faster henceforth.  
I invite your your ideas, your imagination on how life should be for Emily and Teddy. Life between two passionate artistes can never be completely comfortable. How would they live them through ? Your views are most welcome.   
  
I thank you all for reading through - and providing me with your valuable comments and feedback. I do regard them with great importance. And hope that you continue to do the same for the remaining part of the story.   
  
Thanks from  
aRomantic  



End file.
